five_nights_at_freddys_sfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Chica(Zajcu37)
Toy Chica is a character in Zajcu37 SFM Series. She is represented as one of the Toy animatronic,Chica's replacement in Season 2 and as one of the protagonists in the series. She makes her debut in Season 1:,,Bonnie's Birthday". STORY SEASON 1 In ,,Bonnie's Birthday" she is scaring the nightguard alongside Chica,and pretending that she doesn't know that in that day it is Bonnie's Birthday,but eventually at the end she makes a cake for him. In ,,Lost Cupcake 1", she has to clean the ,,Backstage Room ",but because she was too tired,she accidentaly drops her cupcake in the recycle bin next to her,which was later putted in the ,,Parts & Service Room'' by Golden Freddy. In ,,Lost Cupcake 2", she is searching for her cupcake everywhere next night,but without succes.Finally quiting,the other night,Foxy and Bonnie try to do something to make her happy but again without succes.After Bonnie goes in the,,Parts & Service Room'',he finds the cupcake and later gives it to Toy Chica. In ,,Bad Ballon Boy'',she was ready to get a plushy version of herself from Bonnie,but she leaves because of Ballon Boy.After Freddy creates JJ,Toy Chica and the rest gets angry on him. In ,,New Night Guard 1",she can be seen on the security cameras staying on the toy animatronics show stage. In ,,New Night Guard 3",she leaves the toy animatronics show stage,but when she returns she saws Mangle staying on her place on the stage.After making Mangle leave her place and puting her in ,,Pirates Cove".Toy Chica goes to Foxy and tells him that making her a gift will help her in regaining her memories.She is later seen in Mangles flashbacks.At the end,she looks at Bonnie,who was slepping,meaning that she started to love him. In ,,Bonnie x Toy Chica",she participates at the animatronics meeting,that Freddy maked in hope to defeat the Night Guard forever.After leaving the meeting,she went with Bonnie all over the pizzeria,so that they could find a place where to be alone.Thanks to Mangle and Foxy,Bonnie gaves to Toy Chica the plushie he wanted to gave to her in ,,Bad Ballon Boy".From that moment they two becamed a couple. In ,,Bad Dream",she is sawed by Chica staying with Bonnie hand-by-hand and later kissing,making Chica jealous on Toy Chica. SEASON 2 Like the other animatronics(except Golden Freddy, Springtrap and Puppet) she got the life thanks to the Puppet In,, Sabotage"after she got build and settled on the Show Stage she is just an ordinary robot. After Puppet see this,he is using his powers to bring to life the Toy animatronics. After that she is glitching and having silver eyes,meaning that Puppets plan worked In,, Modification", she is trying to attack the nightgaurd for the first time, but the Nightgaurd is laughing at her because she isn't scary with her beak at all. She gets furious back to the Stage where she meets the Puppet. After she Modificates her, she returns to the nightgaurd, scaring him.Also she enters in,, Parts & Service'' room where she sawed the old animatronics In,, Return'', after she and the rest hears a jumpscare, she saws the old animatronics who were binged back to life. Bonnie was looking at her(meaning that he started to love her), she didn't looked at him. Puppet(who heared the loud sounds) came and separate them so that they couldn't missunderstand. In,, Decision'',she appears on Show Stage,alongside Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.After she saws with others Foxy, she thinks at him like a foe and ready to attac,but Mangle tells them that he changed,and she accepts him." In,, Trap",she helps Foxy in repairing his lower jaw.She then goes to attack the nightguard,but she is attacked by Golden Freddy,and almost destroyed by Bonnie(who was in Golden Freddy's control).We see in the end that Bonnie hit Toy Chica. In,, Trap 2", it is shown that Bonnie didn't hit her,he hitted next to her,since he loves Toy Chica.After Bonnie is attacked by Golden Freddy,Toy Chica helps him by hitting Golden Freddy with a backflip (showing that she is skilled).After the fight,she asks Bonnie to join them,but he refuses.Toy Chica later returns with his old guitar,but she is attacked again by Golden Freddy.When he is ready to destroy her,he attacks Bonnie,who jumped between them,and is breaked in half.Bonnie is repaired and when Toy Chica is announced she goes to him and says that she hopes he will wake up very quickly(he was unconscious) In,, Trap 3",she stays next to Bonnie,but she finnaly quits when Foxy insists to come with him and BB to watch how they are gonna kill the nightguard.She comes with them,but this time she is attacked by Chica,who wants revenge because she was replaced with Toy Chica.Toy Chica fights with her,and,in the end,she wons the fight.After Puppet freed Chica from Golden Freddys curse,and joined them alongside Bonnie and Foxy,Toy Chica mentioned to Bonnie that she is glad that he is ok. In,, Hallucinations", she can be sawed staying on the table,while Freddy lookes at the others and starts to hallucinate.